Sisters can be good and bad
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Isabel has been treated horribly her whole life by her stepmother and stepsisters. The only one she likes is her little half sister Annabelle. Because of a mischievous Annabelle could Isabel meet her prince or will her stepsisters stop that from happening? It's a really bad title but please read the story
1. Chapter 1

_I walk into the ballroom and everyone looks at me. I go down the stairs and smile at everyone. The prince comes over to me and bows. I curtsy and we begin to dance. We dance for hours then we go for a walk outside. He puts his hand on my cheek and leans in..._

* * *

" Isabel, we are here. Get our bags," Mrs Daphne screeched, waking me from my dream. I climb out of the carriage and the footman hands me the cases. I begin to drag the first of close to fifty pieces of luggages into Mrs Daphne's sister's house. Miss Louise and Miss Marie laughed as I moved everything into the small house.

I heard a thump behind me and I turn around. I put the cases I'm holding on the ground and held Annabelle up.

" What are you doing," I laughed.

" Trying to help you," she said.

" You're a bit small Annie. Why don't you go inside," I said.

" I want to go for a walk," she said.

" You can't go now Annabelle. It is lunch time. We are having chicken pie and apple tart," Miss Marie said. My stomach grumbled at the thought of the food.

" You aren't getting any," she said.

" Yeah, you aren't," Miss Louise copied.

" Idiot," I mumbled as I picked up the cases again. Marie grabbed my hair and tugged it back.

" What was that, sister dear," she asked.

" Nothing," I whispered, moving the final two cases inside.


	2. Chapter 2

" Can we go now," Annabelle asked, as I opened the final case.

" In a few minutes," I said. I hung up the last few dresses then turned to my little sister who grabbed my hand and pulled me down the staircase.

" Mother, Isa's taking me for a walk," Annabelle said, standing in the door of the parlour. From the look on her face my stepmother wanted to keep me near her, for a personal slave. But she nodded and Annabelle pulled me out of the house.

We walked along the streets, looking in the shop windows and pointing out what we would like to buy.

" Why is it so busy Isa," Annie asked.

" Because of the coronation. The prince will become the king. There is going to be a large ball for people to go to if they can get a ticket. Some people think that during that ball the prince will be looking for a wife," I said.

" I don't see why there has to be such a fuss about it," she said.

" It only happens every fifty to sixty years. Most people only see one coronation in their lifetime," I said.

" Are we going to the ball," Annie asked.

" No, you are too young and I have to look after you," I said.

" Do you want to go," she asked.

" Every girl in Farlon does. But I'm not going so I am not going to think about it," I said. She nodded and pointed down the street.

" A park. Can I go play Isa?" I squinted and in the distance I could just about make out a park.

" Alright," I said and she started to run. I walked as quickly as I could to keep up with her. She ran to the swings and sat down. I walked over and began to push her. As she was swinging I looked around the park. It was empty apart from us and two boys who were playing with a ball.

" Show me the trick on the bars Isa," Annie said. I nodded and walked over to the monkey bars.

I gripped one set with my hands and pulled myself up so my feet were in the next set, I then swung myself down and grabbed the next set of bars.

" How do you do that?" I jumped down to see the two boys who were at the other side of the park in front of me.

" Do you want me to show you," I asked the younger boy. He nodded and smiled. I lifted him so he could grab the bars then moved his feet then helped him swing under then jump down.

" I'm Annie and this is Isa," Annie said, looking at the boys.

" I'm Peter and this is Jamie," the younger boy said. " Do you want to play in the tree house?" Annie nodded and the two rushed off.

" At last I can sit down now," I said, sitting on one of the swings.

" Seven year olds are exhausting. At least they can tire each other out," Jamie said, sitting on the ground.

" Annie doesn't get tired out. If anything she gets more energetic," I laughed.

" Well at least he is out of my hair. Peter doesn't make friends easily so he usually annoys me," he said.

" That's the same with Annie but that's because she prefers sitting inside looking through Father's books," I said.

" Well she is probably one of the smartest seven year olds then," he said and I smiled and nodded. " You aren't from here. Are you?"

" No a few hours away in the countryside. We're here for the coronation like most of the kingdom I'd say. And are most of them going to see the coronation. No," I said.

" But if they have an invitation they can go to the ball," Jamie said. " Are you going?"

" No, I have to watch Annie. My stepmother and stepsisters are going," I said.

" Would you like to go," he asked.

" Yes but I'm not allowed and I wouldn't have a nice dress," I answered. We both looked towards the treehouse, Peter was hanging off the top of it.

" Peter, stop that you'll get hurt," Jamie shouted. The little boy stood up and laughed.

" Just because you're going to be king doesn't mean you can boss me around," Peter yelled.


End file.
